tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Cat
Thomas "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and one of the two protagonists in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Tom is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short, however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". Appearences Tom appears in Tom and Jerry. He is the main character, he has a rivalry with Jerry The Mouse, but always fails to catch Jerry. he and Jerry are friends in some episode. Tom is a blue cat he sometimes get in trouble if he breaks anything in the house or fail catching a mouse. Tom also has troubles with Spike cause tom always breaks spike things and disturb spike son tyke tom has a crush on toodles also some other female cats but it gets hard cause butch is there tom also gets replaced by a another cat or a robot cat if he does not do his job. He appears in the 1999 show Tom and Jerry Works. There, his role is more or less important as in the original MGM shorts. He speaks regularly (just like in Tom and Jerry: The Movie) and was voiced by Bill Farmer. He speaks in anime-series Tom and Jerry: Pokemon Show and voiced by Eric Stuart. History Tom and Jerry cartoons His full name "Tom Cat" is based on "tomcat", a phrase which refers to male cats. He is very rarely heard speaking with the exception of a few cartoons (such as the Tom and Jerry Tales episode "League of Cats") and Tom and Jerry: The Movie. His only notable vocal sounds outside of this are his various screams whenever he is subject to pain or panic. He is continuously after Jerry, for whom he sets traps, many of which backfire and cause damage to him rather than Jerry. Tom rarely sets out to eat Jerry, only to hurt or compete with him, going to great lengths in order to torment Jerry. However, Tom is shown to get along with Jerry at times. Appearance Personality Tom's personality has changed remarkably over the years, especially after the first episodes. For example, in his debut, he was quadrupedal and had normal cat intelligence. However, over the years (since the episode Dog Trouble), he has become almost completely bipedal and has human intelligence. As a slapstick cartoon character, Tom has a superhuman level of elasticity. When acting as Jerry's antagonist, Tom is usually defeated (or very rarely, killed) in the end, although there are some stories where he outwits and defeats Jerry. Profile *'Name:' Thomas "Tom" Cat *'Gender:' Male *'Species:' Cat *'Family:' Cousin George (Cousin), Thomasina Cat (sister) Baby Booties (nephew) *'Age:' 30,31 (some episodes) *'Likes:' Milk, Fish, Catching Mice *'Dislikes:' Getting injured, being retaliated *'Friends:' Jerry (sometimes), Other Cats, Humans Spongebob *Shrek Peskin the Duckling (Supergirl) Mr. Fox Mike (+buddy) RoboCop Wacka neno *Martha Willy wonka steve the monkey * *'Enemies:' Jerry (most of the time), Spike, Mice, and various other non-cat animals *Lotso red team Green team yellow team pink team Black team Steven universe *Poison ivy wonder Woman (someties) Batgirl ( formey) katana (Formely) scarlett wich supergirl ( formely ) Gallery 8.jpg 672670253 1280x720.jpg Untitled drawing (1).png Bad babysitter gets what s coming to her by lord enemil-db4ogfp.png Tom.png Tom and jerry gets punishment by cartoonanimefan2000 dcstvgc-pre.png EDZvNzB5MTI= o tot-watchers-kenneth-muse-scene.jpg Jerry, Tom and Tom's Owner.jpg 144ed5bbcdb3e8bbfa1f248238d56559.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Tom and Jerry Works Category:Reformed Villains